Rahovart
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Baron Rahovart is a suave demon from the Emerald Legion who acts as the Andarian ambassador to Valencia in the Fourth Age. Underneath his pleasant demeanor lies a cunning and curious mind which is not averse to manipulating others to get results. Biography Early Years Rahovart was born in the Demon Realm. He eventually became a servant of Stheno Gallu, or Sloth, and has served her and the Eastern Horde's Duchess Vaetris L'andariel since. He and Sloth grew quite close, so much so that Sloth began regarding him as her favourite pet, which made their master-servant relationship rather unique and romantic in a demonic way. After the Eastern Horde took over Shippuu and Eastern Yamato in the aftermath of the Cataclysm, Rahovart followed Stheno around as she went on several missions on the horde's behalf. Third Age Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit Rahovart accompanied Stheno to Trinity Gask where they later welcomed reinforcements which included Jezebeth, Persephone Barca, Geras Sylevar and three members of the Sinister Six. After receiving orders from Duchess Nina Heeate L'andariel, Stheno took Rahovart and Jezebeth with her while Persephone would rest in their hideout and prepare a ritual to locate the artifact they were seeking. The trio appeared in downtown Trinity Gask and went to see the Weird Sisters, who, after being persuaded enough, revealed that the artifact the group was seeking lay somewhere within the labyrinth Malperdy which was located somewhere beneath the city. Rahovart was somewhat nervous in the presence of these eerie elven witches whose words were erratic yet hold strange truth in them. However, he chose to follow Sloth's orders and keep his cool. He later departed from the group when he wishes to carry out investigations of his own in the city. During these investigations Rahovart happened to overhear Hannibal Losstarot, one of the Crimson Coalition's leaders, talking to who had presented himself as an elven illusionist. What caught Rahovart's attention was that the two also mentioned Vaetris's name during their conversation, and he pondered what they might know about the Duchess. He chose to tail them to the Witch Elves inn, hoping to learn more, especially when he sensed a strange, somewhat demonic aura around the elf. More info later. Heart of Darkness Rahovart followed the kidnappers to Alent as a captive. Although being in a difficult situation with seemingly no way out, he chose to play along and see where the kidnappers would lead him and what they had in mind for him. He talked briefly with Saleos, a demon he had met in the past, in the catacombs beneath Alent, and the two exchanged insults towards one another. He then accompanied the kidnappers into a portal which teleported them to a faraway location. Despair's Wake The group ended up in Shipwreck Cove, the base of the Blue Dragon pirates, and Rahovart was still a captive. He saw events unfold in Pirate King Kuro Tori's court as the group confronted the Pirate King. He was then thrown in a dungeon with Saleos to await for a later interrogation. More information later. Fourth Age Interim Years Rahovart was granted the title baron for his services in the Second Great War upon the signing of the Treaty of Andaria, which led to the founding of the Andarian Empire and the dawn of the Fourth Age. He became a member of the Emerald Legion which succeeded the Eastern Horde as the demons reorganized their surviving forces into an effective military to protect their interests and the land they had managed to claim in the war. As the Empire began expanding its borders and absorbing lesser emergent states into itself, the Emerald Legion saw the benefit of using diplomats to peacefully annex city-states and fiefdoms under the Tetrarchy's control. By the time the new kingdom of Valencia rose to prominence under the leadership of King Derek Hawthorne, Rahovart was sent as the head of a diplomatic corps to probe the new nation and learn its strengths and weaknesses. These early interactions led to the eventual signing of the Great Trade Charter between the two nations and Rahovart settling into the capital of Valencia as the Andarian ambassador. Rahovart spent the following years studying Valencian society, diligently reporting back home about his findings while keeping up diplomatic relations with the paladins who he was intrigued by. He tried to understand the various orders of paladins, inquisitors and clerics operating on Valencian soil as well as keeping an eye on demon immigrants. Aliases and Nicknames ;Andarian Ambassador to Valencia :One of his titles. ; Baron : One of his titles. Appearance When in his human disguise, Rahovart has chosen to present himself as a man with Bharata features which include brown skin and dark hair as well as a personal touch which is his stylish goatee. His lips are often curled into a somewhat amused smile even when his life is in peril. He is clad in elegant, almost foppish green robes with a red undershit and golden trims. He likes to show off, which is why he often wears golden rings and earrings. Personality and Traits Charming, sarcastic, witty...sometimes to annoying levels. He prefers not to fight unless absolutely necessary or unless he is under bloodlust. He is a willing slave--or companion--of Sloth, doing everything she asks of him although he also challenges her intellectually with her quips every now and then, so the two have a rather quirky master-servant relationship which borders on the romantic. He is rather possessive of her and can get jealous if he sees her flirting with others. Powers and Abilities He is an experienced illusionist although he has trouble dealing with powers based on Light or people using darker magics than he is capable of. One of his weapons is his tongue as he, like his mistress, has a way with words. He is agile, relying more on speed and his tactics than on brute strength when facing opponents, and he is not afraid of playing dirty when needed. Relationships Stheno Gallu Stheno, or Sloth, cares for Rahovart more than most of her servants, and he likewise returns her affections. She does not mind teasing him occasionally just to see his reactions but does appreciate his help and how he does the more mundane things whenever they are on a mission. Even after being promoted as an ambassador and spending time away from Stheno in the Fourth Age, Rahovart is very devoted to her, so much so that if he sees her flirting with anyone else, he often gets jealous although he does his best to mask it. See also *Stheno Gallu Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Yamato Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Emerald Legion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Third Age characters